


Human

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Human [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a series that I'm going to be writing that explores Castiel's sudden humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

The nights had been different now ever since the angels had fallen from the heavens. All Castiel could see were his brothers falling in that bright flare of orange. Humanity had chalked that night up to a meteor shower, a rare occurrence. So when the news channels kept playing the image over and over again, Castiel had gotten a bit antsy and turned the channel much to Dean’s displeasure. It had started many fights between them and was tearing the bond they had to shreds. 

Even now Castiel had problems trying to voice what he felt. Dean had been nothing but considerate to him and he wished he could feel. This human body was dying with every second that passed, he could feel it. The idea frightened Castiel that all it would take would be a gunshot or even something as simple as a cold to kill him. It chilled him right down to his bones. 

Frustrated that they were once again stuck in a motel room, Castiel felt nervous energy rise up within him. He just wanted to feel more than what he had in the past few days and was desperate to at least get a taste of something other than fear and sadness. He didn’t how to let everything out other than what he had seen on TV. 

When Dean walked of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, Castiel couldn’t help himself. His expression was desperate as his hand slid up the still damp chest. Dean’s face was surprised as he tried to find words to express himself. But whatever he was going to say was cut off by Castiel’s mouth on his own. 

It was obvious the angel had never kissed anyone before with the way his lips moved sloppily. Dean’s hands moved to Castiel’s shoulders and pulled him away. He was somber, Castiel couldn’t find any hint of the normal playfulness that was usually on Dean’s face during their down time.

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean asked, his voice gruff while he was trying to control it. 

“I need to forget, Dean, at least for a little while. Please.” Castiel never begged for anything before, he normally just took what he wanted and left. But there was something different this time as those large eyes looked up at Dean. 

Dean knew he should walk away, he wasn’t attracted to men. But Castiel had this pull about him that made it hard for Dean to deny him anything. There was resignation in his face when a hand moved from Castiel’s shoulder to cup his face. 

“You have to be sure, I don’t want you to regret this, got it?” Dean said, watching Castiel’s face closely for any sign that he would bolt. 

“I’m sure, Dean. This is what I want, no need.” Castiel answered. For once he wasn’t afraid of what his father might do, this was forbidden territory for angels. The fact that he was about to lay with a human was enough to get him cast out. But God was missing and this act wouldn’t count against him. Castiel didn’t say another word as he surged forward and once against kissed Dean, sealing the fact that he needed this.


End file.
